dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icon
Write the text of your article here! Super Name : IconReal Name : ArnusAliases : Augustus Freeman IVAugustus FreemanAgustusPublisher : MilestoneGender : MaleCharacter Type : Alien1st Appearance : Icon #1Appears in : 71 issues Icon is the superhero persona of an alien that crash-landed on Earth and took the form of a human child. History In the Dakotaverse In North America a slave by the name of Miriam found a strange craft that had crashed landed in the centre of cotton field. Inside she finds a small baby boy that had mothers eyes. The boy was actually called Arnus and he had fallen from space, a alien craft had malfunctioned and fired his pod towards Earth, his life pod was programmed to take the image of the first person it saw and mimic it. Arnus grew up working with Miriam, but as they get older his age stayed still when he hit adulthood. It was during this period that he discovered that he actually had super powers but knew to keep them secret from the world, he often helped where he could. Icon & RocketTo hide this fact Arnus began pretending he had a son and would take the son’s place and continued doing so for many years. Up until the present day, as time went on his named changed over the years to Augustus Freeman IV the direct descendant to Arnus. Arnus is aware of his past and how he came to Earth and has spent all these years hoping and waiting for Earth to finally catch up with his home worlds alien technology. As time goes on Arnus keeps helping where he not wanting to take the lime light, he only uses his powers if they are really needed, but prefers not to. One night his house is broken into and he is forced to use his powers to protect his home and himself, but Raquel Ervin see’s this display of power and soon Arnus destiny would be sparked by the young girl. Raquel follows Arnus and tells him of her background, She was born in a gang neighborhood in , She see’s Arnus as her way out and to help clean up her streets. After several attempts she manages to finally convince Arnus to take up the cape and become Icon and takes her chance as his side kicks naming her self Rocket. Icon and Rocket help protect the streets sometimes even teaming up with other members of Milestone to get the job done. After the events in Final Crisis, which ended in Darkseid death and because of these events both the Dakotaverse and the DC Universe was on the edge of destruction by The Rift. Dharma absorbed the powers of The Rift before he could merge the two universe and thus destroying them, he called on the help of both the worlds heroes including Superman and Icon. The heroes saved the day but the Milestone universe had suffered a world disaster and in order to save millions Dharma merged his world with the DC Universe and prevented it from being destroyed; Only Icon, Superman and Dharma know of this event. With the worlds united the new heroes carried on their day to day lives and Icon and Superman have a good friendship. It also turns out that the merger with the world goes deeper then first realized. When the Green lantern Corps tries to arrest Icon, but Icon as a citizen of the Cooperative he can not be prosecuted by the Corps. Icon and his team would also later help defeat Starbreaker. The DC world places Icon under the eyes of many people one of is General Sam Lane, who after the events of New Krypton has his suppositions about the Hero. He is currently a member of the Justice League America occupying a position that has been Superman and J'onn Jonn'zz PowersIcon's lifepod altered his DNA so he would resemble a normal human being, thus enabling him to blend among Earth's natives. A side effect of this process was the maximization of his now human/alien genetic structure. Thus, Icon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities that are unusual even for a Terminan.Superhuman Strength: Icon possesses vast superhuman strength that is nearly on par with Superman's.Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Icon possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds.Superhuman Stamina: Icon possesses highly efficient musculature which produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina in all physical activities.Flight: Icon flies by manipulation of gravitons, manipulation of magnetic fields, control of his absolute molecular movement, and utilizing his superhuman speed. Icon can fly far beyond supersonic speeds, but it is unknown if he can achieve nearly the speed of light.Superhuman Senses: Icon possesses superhuman senses of sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing.Enhanced Mental Perception: Icon possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities.Invulnerability: Icon seems to possess nigh-invulnerability & durability, being capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. He is even capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Icon's invulnerability has not been portrayed consistently. If he is not expecting an attack, he can be injured more easily. For example, in Icon #2, he sustains a bloody nose from getting hit in the face with the butt of a rifle that surprised him. After being injured by Payback, Icon began wearing alien body armor to grant him further protection. However, in a fight with Superman, he took numerous blows from the Man of Steel and was able to match his endurance.Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his nigh invulnerability to injury, it is possible to injure Icon. If injured, his body is capable of quickly repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the normal human body.Energy Generation: Icon has the ability to generate and control a radiant energy based on positrons. He can manipulate this energy for various effects.Concussive Force Bolts: Icon can release positron energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. A low power force bolt can flick on a light switch while a force bolt at maximum power can stagger Superman.Stun Bolts: Icon can project low-energy bolts that render human beings unconscious by disrupting the electrical impulses in their nervous systems. Icon can also use these bolts like an electromagnetic pulse to overload electronic devices.Energy Enhanced Punches: Icon can focus positron energy into his fists, which he can then use to shatter virtually any substance.Energy Pulse: Icon can release all of his body's positron energy as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastating power.Positron Field: Icon can detect the presence of Bang Babies within his vicinity by flooding an area with a field of positrons. The field interacts with the invisible quantum well surrounding a Bang Baby, who then glows as he or she gives off mild gamma particles. Hence, Icon can use these fields to distinguish Bang Babies from other metahumans as well as normal humansAccording to Icon, he possesses powers that all humans will possess once they evolve past their limitations.In the Worlds Collide crossover with the DC universe; Icon and Superman fight. It is shown that Icon is able to hold his own against Superman. Icon even seemed to have a slight upper hand in the battle. Since Icon rarely fights beings of Superman's magnitude, it is possible that Icon is more powerful than he regularly displays. In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #28, Icon punches Superman through the JLA Watchtower, knocking the Man of Steel hundreds of yards into space with one blow. Although Icon's hand was sore after such a massive punch, Superman later admitted that he has rarely been hit that hard in his life.Icon possesses extraordinary longevity, enabling him to age at a vastly slower rate than that human beings. Hence, though centuries old, he appears to be no older than forty. Icon's lifespan is typical for a Terminan and the only power that is not the result of his genetic maximization. SkillsIcon is among the Cooperative’s most celebrated mediators. He has extensive knowledge of the Cooperative legal system as well as decades of experience in his chosen field. Icon is an equally adept corporate lawyer due to his mediator background and a century’s worth of experience in American law.Icon is also a formidable combatant, whose fighting skills rival those of Superman. Icon is well trained in unarmed and armed combat, having fought in major conflicts ranging from the Civil War to World War II. Some opponents underestimate Icon’s abilities since he tries to peacefully settle disputes before pummeling his foes.Icon is fluent in English and Galactic Standard, the native language of the Cooperative. Equipment CostumeIcon wears a costume composed of alien materials that grant him further protection from projectile weaponry, energy beams, and intense heat or cold. On his command, the Info Tool aboard his starship uses its Maker to construct Icon's costume over his civilian clothing (see Transportation). When no longer needed, the costume is disassembled, converted back to energy, and stored in the structural files of his ship's Info Tool. TransportationFor interstellar journeys, Icon employs his personal starship that is a gift from the Cooperative. Like all Cooperative vessels, Icon's starship has a faster-than-light drive that allows it to shift into the realm called hyperspace. Within hyperspace, the speed of light is not a limiting factor and thus cannot prevent the starship from quickly traversing interstellar distances. Gravity compensators provide artificial gravity that can be adjusted to the comfort level of the ship's passengers.Icon's starship contains a range of highly advanced Cooperative technology. Two notable items are the Information Tool and the Maker. Icon's starship is equipped with a local access system that links directly with the Information Tool or "Info Tool." The Info Tool is a computerized database of virtually everything anyone within the Cooperative knows. It even contains very detailed files on the cultures, languages, history and technology of Sol III (Earth) thanks to Icon's accounts of his life on the planet. The Info Tool acquires new information from written documents, verbal accounts, and visual data inputs. The database can even scan an item (organic or inorganic) and store its molecular structure within files called "software." Apart from storing and retrieving data, the local access to the Info Tool can also link to and control any computer-operated device or system. This includes Cooperative technology like the starship's Maker to terrestrial technology like phone lines or lights.Because of all the data it has accumulated over the millennia, the Info Tool is truly self-aware and even has a personality of sorts. The Info Tool relies on verbal inputs to receive commands to perform certain functions. In terms of information retrieval, the Tool can respond either verbally or by displaying its findings via holographic imagers aboard the starship. The Info Tool remains in contact with Icon via a communicator hidden in his costume.24 The communicator's maximum range is unknown.The Maker is a molecular factory that can construct any physical item, molecule by molecule, from structural data files stored within the Info Tool. These data files are called "software" while the objects created by the Maker are known as "hardware". The Maker operates by tapping the vast energies of the reactor for Icon's starship and converting them into matter used for the construction of hardware. The Maker can create any item, terrestrial or extraterrestrial, in a matter of seconds as long as its structure is on file within the Info Tool. These include medicines, machinery (e.g., vehicles), clothing, and even food. The Maker can repair or modify constructed hardware by altering its molecular structure according to the whims of its user.The Maker can also rearrange the molecular structure of items it did not create in order to change their appearance or function. To do so, the Info Tool must first scan the structure of the object to be modified. For example, Icon employed the Maker to build the starship garage beneath his mansion's swimming pool.Icon's starship has numerous projectors through which the Maker can construct hardware within the vessel. To build an item outside the vessel, the Maker relies on a special probe mounted on the underside of the starship. It is the probe that facilitates the Maker repairing or remodeling Icon's possessions over great distances. Icon has often employed this feature to repair any damage to his costume.Icon's starship is also equipped with cloaking technology that can render the vessel invisible to both the human eye and all forms of Earthly electronic surveillance. Though unusual for a civilian vessel, the cloak was installed in the ship so Icon could use it on Earth without attracting attention.When not in use, Icon stores his starship in his "garage," a hangar located beneath his mansion’s swimming pool. The pool slides out of the way to provide easy entry or exit for the ship. Category:Justice League (DC Fans) members